Garden Daze
by Tora Macaw
Summary: Ryuzaki is hosting a family reunion at her home. Recruiting team Seigaku to help her prepare for the event, she introduces Tezuka and Fuji to the garden mulch pile from hell. Tezuka just wants to get the job done, but Fuji has other cheeky ideas.


Greetings readers! This is a little tale inspired by my own long days in the garden wed to nice visions of my favourite Prince Of Tennis boys in getting up to fun in the garden. Grin.

Pairing: Tezuka-Fuji with a small mention of inukai, momoryo & golden pair

Summary: Coach Ryuzaki is hosting a family reunion at her home. Recruiting Seigaku team to help her prepare for the big event, she introduces Tezuka and Fuji to the back yard garden mulch pile from hell. Tezuka just wants to get the job over with, but Fuji has his own naughty idea in mind...

Warning: Some hot boy on boy good loving. If you don't like it, please don't read it.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis does not belong to me. If it did, the boys would be... Not quite human.

Story: Tora Macaw

Beta by L.J user "yamiduo"

Dedicated to Ruji, Nana Chibi and to all Tezuka-Fuji fans everywhere!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Gardening Daze"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tennis practice had been good, great in fact, and for once, it had gone rather smoothly. Okay, so Momo' and Kaido did fight once. The tall powerhouse had been playing against Eiji, when a stray ball from the bristled haired youth had flown wide of his practice partner's racket to innocently bounce into the adjoining battle field. Unfortunately, the sole occupant of the lined space was Kaido and upon being harshly greeted by a fast moving tennis ball square in the back of the head, the bandana wearing teenager had instantly responded with his usual quiet charm and grace.

Clutching the back of his stinging skull, Kaido whipped about to glare blazing daggers of doom at his long time antagonist. A shout had rung out that was quickly followed by an angry crossing of boundaries and a rough fisting of shirts. A few ripe oaths had cut through the air that was soon bought to an abrupt end by an irate Tezuka.

After swiftly breaking up the resounding verbal brawl, the captain had firmly commanded the now sulking pair to run thirty laps. While the others shook their heads then continued to practice, a closed pair of eyes watched their regal commander as they always did.

Voicing a contented sigh, Fuji bent his right elbow to prop the handle of his racket held loosely in his grip against his right hip as his left hand rose to lightly support his chin while he gazed at his boyfriend's back with deep affection.

It had taken a while, but Fuji had finally managed to break through that iron clad armor. With all barriers breeched, the ever smiling Tensai had discovered to his immense delight, a rather warm and caring heart neatly hidden under that proud, frosty exterior.

Lips curving into a serene smile as the messy haired teenager returned to play tennis; Fuji found his mind drifting back to a sunny weekend just under a month ago.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Boys, I'm going to be hosting a rather large party for a family reunion next week, and I'd really appreciate it if you could all pitch in to help."

Staring at their smiling coach, the boys became motionless. A cool wind sighed over the tennis courts carrying handfuls of dry leaves that whirled just off the ground in little air currents before touching down to skate lightly across the hard surface. Tree tops tossed as birds whistled and beyond the high ring lock fence, the cheerful sound of bicycle bells drifted into nine sets of disbelieving ears.

"A party..." said Oishi at last thus breaking the strange spell that had fallen over his team mates."...I see. Ryuzaki Sensei, what would we have to do?"

"I need some help with house cleaning and running errands." Beaming at her somewhat reluctant tennis team, Ryuzaki warmed to her explanations. "But mostly, I need a new layer of mulch spread upon my front and back garden."

Upon hearing the dreaded words "House Cleaning" connected to the word "Garden", an instant flurry of muttered excuses broke out.

"I have to visit my sick grandmother." cried Eiji, his large azure eyes radiating phony innocence as he pleaded his case.

"I have to help dad in the restaurant." At least Takashi could be telling the truth.

Momo's statement that he had to wash his dad's car, may have gone down better if it wasn't for the cold fact that the man in question had left that morning for a three hour drive to attend a four day work conference.

Inui's excuse was even better. Pushing at his glasses with a middle finger, he solemnly announced that he had tickets to the ballet.

In the stunned silence that followed, Ryuzaki could have sworn that she heard an earthworm belch under the court beneath her feet.

Linking his hands behind his head, Ryoma just flatly refused outright. Chuckling at his team mate's woeful sob stories, Fuji lifted his right hand into the air to gain his coach's attention.

"I'd like to help and I'm certain that Tezuka here would be glad to help too."

An almost invisible tick danced in the captain's right cheek for all of two seconds before he folded his arms across his chest and fixed Ryuzaki with a close to challenging stare. Russet orbs threatening to burn holes in his glasses, Tezuka firmly informed his coach that he agreed to Fuji's proposal.

"Excellent!" smiled the elder woman while happily ignoring the veiled look of 'Really, please don't involve me' behind the regal youth's stuffy manner. "So now that Tezuka and Fuji have volunteered, can I count on the rest of you?"

Hissing like a pit full of vipers, a scowling Kaido nodded once before briefly raising a stiff hand before him. Knowing he had suddenly been outmaneuvered, Inui; in a bid to be with his lover, reluctantly joined him.

A few more quiet pledges drifted up and within moments, Ryuzaki had her work crew.

"Wonderful! Thank you all very much. Please arrive tomorrow morning, eight o'clock sharp."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear with the kind of warm weather that normally had people purring with pleasure. Tezuka might have very briefly entertained the weird notion of doing so himself if it wasn't for the fact that he was now looking at a rather large pile of finely chopped, crushed and mutilated tree remains known as _mulch _and after carefully placing a large backpack containing his spare clothes and drink bottles beside Fuji's slightly smaller one against the study trunk of a Chinese windmill palm, Seigaku's captain then closely studied the earthy smelling mass.

To his narrowing eyes, the heap resembled a sleeping mammoth. He could almost visualize a large, compact body covered in shaggy hair as the slumbering animal lay comfortably on its chest. Two thick lines trailing out of it could have easily been front legs while a long narrow curve left by the delivery truck's dumping process turned into a lax trunk. The pile even had a high domed 'Head', complete with a deeply indented nape at the base of the neck. Bumps on either side of the front section became ears and the rounded mid section formed the back. There was even a long pair of bare, broken branches poking out on either side of the 'face' to finish the realistic illusion of an ice age elephant.

"Saa... Tezuka..." Fuji's voice speaking at close range broke the spell, thus causing him to turn his stern attention onto a pair of wheelbarrows and sturdy long handled shovels nestled against the pile's left flank. "...Shall we start?"

Voicing a non committal grunt, the regal teenager cast a quick glance towards Ryuzaki's elegantly framed back door. From inside, he could hear the sound of a vacuum cleaner at work as the golden pair introduced themselves to the carpets. Out in the front garden, Inui and Kaido were sourly greeting their own mulch pile while Momo' and Ryoma helped their coach start to polish a mountain of expensive silver wear. Takashi was the lucky one. He soon left for the mall clutching a rather large shopping list.

Had he been the type of person giving to sighs, the messy haired youth would have done so as he turned his back on the house and reached for the thick, heavy gloves sitting within the waiting barrows. Beside them, a tube of barrier cream invited some extra protection against sweat and chafing.

Liberally coating his hands, Tezuka pointedly ignored the fact that Fuji was eying the cylinder with a rather mischievous expression before sliding the gloves over his fingers. Squaring his shoulders, he seized his chosen weapon and plunged its business end under the edge of the mass.

As a great cloud of dust rose at once that was accompanied by a ghastly damp smell of rotting vegetation. But apart from wrinkling his nose just once, Tezuka steeled his senses and started to work.

Beside him, Fuji also drove his shovel beneath the pile. Lifting the now heavy object, the Tensai heaved his burden into its transport. Repeating the process at least fifteen times, both teenagers had filled the barrows and were soon carting what was to be the first of many loads in amongst the shrubbery. To both their dismay, the mulch had to be tipped with the utmost care so not to cover the delicate smaller plants dotted between the larger growths and then it had to be spread in such a way that it didn't choke the garden.

Straightening his back after carefully making a wide 'collar' about a young plum tree, Fuji smiled at his slightly pop eyed captain.

"Not as easy as we thought; right Tezuka?"

Thinking that playing a hundred sets of tennis against Atobe would be more like a relaxing nap in comparison, Tezuka said nothing as he pushed his empty barrow back for more.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A push, a heave. A shovel full of shredded bark; finely ground tree limbs and dust rained heavily into the open carrying tool. Strong hands gripped the protruding handles and feeling the strain through his shoulders and back, Tezuka trundled his load among a colorful line of rose bushes. Carefully maneuvering his way among the thorny plants, he stalwartly ignored the thin trickle of blood now running down his right leg as the playful growth repeatedly reached out to grab him.

"I swear that bush likes you Tezuka." Fuji smiled coyly as he walked past with his own well heaped load. "Better take it out on a date and keep it happy."

Laughing, the Tensai easily dodged a flying glove before cheerfully up ending his burden in front of a stately Red snake bark maple tree with its green and white bark trunk and brilliant scarlet leaves fanning out overhead...

Wondering if the past hour of hard labor was affecting his brain, the impassive captain answered his team mate with a non committal 'Hn...' Mentally chiding himself for his exceedingly undignified action, the messy haired youth calmly approached the smaller boy to swiftly pluck the offending glove now dangling loosely in his friend's right hand.

Cocking his head to one side, Fuji smiled serenely as he spoke.

"We need to take a break."

"Five minutes." grunted Tezuka in reply. Reaching out with a long arm, he plucked his water bottle from the shade of some soft leaved, low growing Australian feather ferns. Taking a long drink, he then muttered something about being hot before seizing the bottom of his T-shirt. Lifting his arms, Tezuka drew the sweat dampened garment over his head then proceeded to mop the work induced moisture from his brow.

Right hand freezing in the act of lifting his, own water bottle, Fuji opened magnificent blue orbs to stare in slack jawed fascination at the tantalizing sight of dusky colored nipples set against a smooth, muscular chest.

He had always thought of Tezuka as handsome, but he had no words to describe the flawless example of male beauty now so wonderfully displayed completely for his benefit alone.

His mouth had gone dry as his heart began to pound. His hands itched to rove over that perfect torso, to find all of Tezuka's secret places and give him pleasures. Gaze sliding down to linger on Tezuka's crotch, the honey haired youth began to pant as he envisioned himself writhing beneath his captain while the regal teenager passionately took him...

"Fuji, you are getting sun burnt."

"Huh?"

Jolted out of his erotic day dream, the Tensai gasped as Tezuka stepped closer.

"Your face is bright red and you seem dehydrated." Strolling over to his backpack, Tezuka quickly extracted a bottle of sunscreen and a second plastic flask well wrapped up in a small blue towel.

"Here." Holding out a little white canister, Seigaku's commander quietly urged his open eyed team mate to apply some protection from the day's hot rays before carefully unwrapping the bottle and gently draping the cold towel across the back of Fuji's neck. "Apple juice." stated Tezuka in his usual firm manner as he pressed the flask into his companion's hands. "Its natural sugars and vitamins will soon help you feel better."

Stammering his thanks, Fuji gratefully accepted the offering. Taking a long swig at the delightfully cool, sweet liquid, he half turned away in a vain attempt to slow the frantic rhythm of his heart and hide the uncomfortable swelling within his shorts.

Next thing he knew, his spine was snapping ram rod straight; his breath hitching in his throat as his racing pulse stepped up several notches due to the unexpected act of Tezuka calmly asking him if he would rub sunscreen onto his back.

Gulping, Fuji took the bottle with slightly trembling hands before staring in eager anticipation at Tezuka's neatly presented torso.

Drawing a deep, steadying breath, Fuji squirted a palm full of sunscreen onto his hands then slowly sent his fine boned oily white fingers gliding over the smooth surface of Tezuka's body. With a light pressure, he traced the firm, well defined muscles beneath the skin; starting at the small of his back, then flaring his thumbs out to cover the caps of his shoulders. His captain had a finely tuned athlete's body that neatly disguised a great amount of untamed energy, raw power and Fuji sensed from his friend's relaxed demeanour, unexplored sensuality right at his very fingertips.

Pressing his thumbs together, Fuji dragged them down; then up either side of Tezuka's spine. Smiling, the Tensai then gently kneaded the muscles of the regal youth's upper back and broad shoulders.

Applying a little more of the protective barrier, he ran his hands in a long, leisurely caress up Tezuka's sides then his fingertips slid around to stroke the edges of his chest. A tiny shiver ran from firm shoulders downwards and closed hazel-gold orbs opened as the regal youth became alert. With his smouldering gaze on the back of his partner's neck Fuji slid his hands slowly around Tezuka's upper body then cupped his flat nipples to massage firmly.

In a sudden rush, Tezuka realized this was no mere application of sunscreen... he was being i seduced! /i Springing forward with an explosive cry, Tezuka knocked aside Fuji's hands and swiftly spun around to face the Tensai. Teeth bared, his feet braced apart, he glared angrily into Fuji's hungry gaze.

"And what..." Tezuka asked his voice low and dangerous as furious russet orbs glinted balefully from behind oval glasses. "...do you think your doing?"

"Just applying sunscreen as you asked." answered Fuji innocently. Head to one side, the Tensai's closed eyed happy smile spoke volumes.

Chest heaving as the strong emotions bought on by his outburst began to ebb, Tezuka spent several more seconds attempting to send his smirking team mate fleeing in terror from the force of his sharp glare. But finally realizing the Fuji was immune to the kind of killer stares that would stop a demented herd of rampaging Rhino's clean in their tracks, the captain voiced a low pitched grunt of annoyance before abruptly turning away.

Stalking over to his wheelbarrow, Tezuka firmly snatched the handles, quickly trundled it back to the mulch pile and proceed to shovel with... What Fuji thought was... unnecessary force.

Powerful forward thrusts with the shovel followed by a sharp jerk of his arms, the messy haired youth swiftly filled the carrying tool before he wheeled it passed his staring team mate without a word.

Feeling his face flush, Fuji sighed deeply before methodically resuming his own work.

Another hour passed in silence. During that time, Fuji removed his own shirt thanks to the rising heat; only to then have to endure some sudden rough handling as Tezuka unexpectedly seized him and rapidly applied sunscreen to his unprotected back.

"Just so you don't get burnt and can't play tennis." Tezuka had growled by way of explanation before finishing the task as quickly as possible.

But the touch of his captain's hands upon his bare skin had left its mark on Fuji's soul and finding it hard to concentrate, he gloomily worked his way through the slowly decreasing pile while stealing quick glances at his companion out of the corners of his eyes.

As the sun climbed higher, throwing even more heat onto the shimmering land below. Feeling as if his arms had increased their length by several inches thanks to the relentless weight of the heavy wheelbarrow, Fuji finally felt the last of his stifled ardor draining away as he carefully dumped his latest load into a bed of azaleas.

Fingertips moving with fine precision, he efficiently scattered the rough covering then straightened to admire his handy work. Close by, Tezuka was also moving gently among the light pink flowers and unable to help himself, Fuji's eyes were drawn to his captain's gleaming back.

Well toned muscles rippled beneath light gold and pale tan skin as the sweat damp flesh glistened in the bright sunlight. Bent over, his hands busy distributing mulch between the plants, Tezuka was completely unaware that a guest had descended from a nearby flowering ginkgo tree to lightly dance above his back.

Entranced by the colorful creature, the Tensai remained still; his lips curving into a warm smile as the kuro ageba butterfly hovered, then touched down on the damp skin. It had a black body and large, delicate purple wings so dark they were almost black. While the front flight wings boasted a few tiny splotches, the rear wings were dotted with red, half moon markings that were outshone by a distinctive crimson eye spot dominating both centers.

Extending its curled up tongue, the tiny insect eagerly lapped at the salty moisture.

Feeling the feather light touch of a mild tickling sensation, Tezuka glared about as if expecting to see Fuji up to something. But when he noticed the serene Tensai standing a good two meters away, the irate captain frowned as he noticed the honey-haired boy's amused expression.

"What..." he asked as he began to straighten; only to freeze at his companion's gentle words of; "Don't move."

"Is it a spider?" a fleeting look of fear crossed the proud teenager's face that caused a light, slivery laugh to drift from grinning Tensai.

"No. It's a butterfly, a very beautiful little butterfly that I'm very jealous of."

Brows drawing down, Tezuka asked him why.

"Because..." began Fuji, his cerulean orbs peeling open to show a mischievous gleam, "...he is getting to lick the salt from your skin."

Standing, Tezuka ignored the little insect now fluttering around his head as he glared at his happy companion.

"You are being foolish Fuji."

"Maybe I Am." muttered the Tensai as he turned back to his tools, "I wish I was that butterfly."

Pushing his empty barrow past a staring Tezuka, Fuji then leaned it against the ever shrinking pile and passed a slightly trembling arm across his face.

"I'm hot and sweaty." Glancing down, he hissed a little as he attempted to rub an itchy layer of dust from his skin. "I'd really love a shower right now."

Joining him at the pile, Tezuka answered with a quiet; "Hn..." as he reached for his water bottle.

Trying to look anywhere but at his team mate's naked upper body, Fuji's roving eyes fell onto a neat coil of garden hose curled around a low set holding drum close to the trunk of a well grown, yellow blossomed pagoda tree. Chuckling at an idea forming in his head, the Tensai quickly marched up to it.

Tugging on the end so the hose unwound, Fuji reached for the brass tap with his other hand and set the water running with a quick flick of his wrist. Adjusting the metal nozzle so the clear liquid sprayed out as a gentle fan, the petite youth then sighed with pleasure as he held his own made shower over his head.

Cool water cascaded down his hair and flowed over his shoulders; the bright sunlight catching the misty droplets thus causing a thousand sparkling gold mirrors to appear that shimmered almost magically against the teenager's willowy body.

For Tezuka, the natural special effect instantly caught him completely unawares. He knew from the constant stream of Fuji's significant looks (wed to occasional outrageous behaviors), that the Tensai seemed to be attracted to him, but Seigaku's stalwart commander had ruthlessly crushed any of his own feelings that he may have felt for the beautiful young male in order to fully focus on his tennis.

Faced with an almost ethereal vision of loveliness enjoying a cooling shower right before his startled gaze, it suddenly dawned on Tezuka just exactly what he was missing out on by holding himself out of the Tensai's reach.

Yet still, his old lingering doubts remained. They were both guys, and guys were not supposed to be attracted to other guys; at least, that's what his parents had always told him. But then, thoughts of the golden pair's close, intimate relationship began to hang before him. In his mind's eye, he could see them embracing after practice. Momo' and Ryoma sometimes did the same thing when they thought no one was looking. Why, even Kaido and Inui seemed to have become much closer lately and as the mist of his uncertainty cleared, it occurred to Tezuka that he now had an opportunity to claim his own special person; one that was warm, caring, and right before his eyes.

Not quite certain how to test his new found resolve, he shifted uneasily on the spot. Without warning, a strong jet of water hit him full in the chest; the unexpected blast causing him yelp in dismay as his glasses were liberally sprinkled and cool, clear liquid began to play up and down his entire body.

"Fuji!" he grumped in a vain attempt to regain his dignity. Turning his back, he jumped slightly as the stream hit him right between the shoulder blades and stalking out of range, he quickly retrieved a towel from his back pack.

Rubbing his face and clearing his glasses, Tezuka set them back onto his nose then glared as Fuji's cheekily smiling face came into sharp focus. Moving around, he then proceeded to grimace in disgust at the soggy sensation of waterlogged shorts. Blowing a sharp breath of air from his nose, he disregarded Fuji's amused laughter as he cast a quick glance around then somewhat reluctantly pushed the sodden garment down from his hips.

Stepping out of the shorts, he felt his heart skip a beat as his companion swiftly followed suite.

"Well..." said Fuji with a merry chuckle as he hung his lower clothing over a low growing, sun baked cherry tree branch to dry. "...I can't work in wet shorts, now can I?"

Lips pressed into a thin line, Tezuka stiffly nodded his agreement as his own shorts joined Fuji's.

Noticing his captain's acute discomfort as the young man hastily wrapped his towel around his waist; Fuji casually remarked that they couldn't exactly work in underpants either.

"In that case..." said Tezuka while stealing a sideways glance at his near naked team mate, "...let's just sit down and let our clothes dry."

Stepping right up to his crimson faced captain, Fuji lightly slid his hands over Tezuka's sides before letting them slid low to settle on his hips. Not quite embracing him, the Tensai then huskily remarked that he could think of something good to pass the time.

Accustomed to having Tezuka push him away every time he tried to show the captain his feelings, Fuji was startled when after a mere heartbeat's hesitation, Tezuka suddenly lifted his arms to then draw the willowy youth into a warm embrace.

Voicing a long, happy sigh, Fuji leaned into the hug, snuggled close and laid his left cheek against Tezuka's chest.

"Am I dreaming?" the Tensai muttered wonderingly. "Because, if I've fallen asleep on the job, I don't want to wake up."

"If you are dreaming..." Tezuka murmured into his ear, "...then I am too." Straighten his back; Tezuka stared deep into Fuji's smoldering open orbs. Lightly tracing the Tensai's lips with his right fingertip, he then lightly followed the contours of his jaw to then carefully tilt the smaller youth's head up. "Don't wake me."

Watching the sensuous lips as he spoke, a longing surged so powerfully inside Fuji that it took his breath away. Ever so slowly, Tezuka lowered his mouth to Fuji's; centimetre by agonising centimetre, he paused a whiskers length away to blow softly on his lips. The breath drowned the Tensai's lips in a swirling, warm sensation. Then, Tezuka covered the youth's mouth with his; flexing his lips to move in slow, erotic circles that Fuji eagerly returned. They fully immersed themselves, deepening the kiss as passion flared and their tongues lovingly slid together.

Groaning against Fuji's mouth, Tezuka's right hand then roved up Fuji's narrow chest to cover a small flat nipple possessively. He then massaged the quivering torso pressed against him as his tongue worked in his partner's mouth. A sudden heat that he had never before known swept over him and moaning in ecstasy, Fuji could no longer think; he could only feel as he completely gave himself over to his captain's touch.

It was only when he felt a large hand push its way under his waistband to firmly cup his buttocks that it dawned on Fuji that they were standing in coach Ryuzaki's back garden, wearing nothing but underpants and that they would have some very fast explaining to do if she caught them.

In fact, the Tensai fancied that he could hear Eiji's voice drifting from a window as he excitedly called for Oishi to come and see what his captain was up too.

"Tezuka..." panted Fuji as he reluctantly drew back. "I... I want... but... we can't..."

"Yes, we can." Tezuka all but purred into a reddening earlobe. "The black bamboo"

"Of course!" breathed Fuji in a mixture of longing and relief. The wide line of four meter tall, thick growth right down at the back of the high walled garden would be the perfect hiding place. Arms remaining tightly around each other, the pair swiftly jogged up to the towering growth.

The heavy trunks pushed out of the earth a meter away from the wall itself and by shoving the screening of lower limbs aside, the two were able to crawl out of sight behind the large barrier. At once, they found themselves in a large hollow that was like a little cave made out the surrounding miniature forest and rough red bricks at their backs. The late morning sun light streamed in between the close set bamboo to create dappled patterns of gold that danced and wavered as the plants swayed in the light wind. Not a blade of grass or fallen leaf marred the clean, dry soil. Finding himself alone with Tezuka and mostly safe from discovery, Fuji relaxed into a calm sense of perfect peace.

Leaning against his captain's bare chest, the shorter boy deeply inhaled his companion's slightly salty scent before gazing dreamily up at him. "Saa... Tezuka, it's so nice here."

"Yes." replied the other while sifting his right hand through the youth's soft honey brown hair. "We shouldn't be disturbed."

Sliding his hand under his partners jaw, Tezuka gently rubbed the firm flesh with the side of his index finger, and then lost himself in the deep blue splendour of his team mate's beautiful eyes.

Lowering his head, the taller youth gently tipped Fuji's head to one side then covered his rosy lips with a kiss. Tenderly, their mouths slid tighter together as Tezuka opened his lips and moved his tongue against the Tensai's own. When he parted them, Tezuka exerted a gentle pressure to open them more. For a moment, he then backed off, and began ever so lightly caress his partner's shoulders and smiled at the smaller youth's rapid breathing wed to the look of yearning in his softly glowing orbs.

Reaching up, Tezuka tilted his friend's jaw back to caress his throat and neck as his lips nibbled carefully at the sensitive outer shell of Fuji's left ear. The smaller youth groaned softly as shivers of exquisite fire followed his loving touch and set a raging thirst within his soul that knew only one cure.

Touching his taller team mate's cheek with the back of his hand as russet eyes again met his own, Fuji outlined Tezuka's firm jaw then ran his fingertips over his lips. At that moment, he felt as though he could never get enough of looking at his incredibly handsome captain, of finally touching him at last. His narrow hazel-gold orbs were so compelling with his growing desire that Fuji wanted to melt into them and forget about the gardening to just drown in the pure sensation of Tezuka's and his own inflamed emotions.

Now, large hands slid their way across Fuji's chest to skate against warm, smooth flesh that quivered in response to the light caress as his smaller, delicate hands also worked their way around his partner's torso to press hard against firm back muscles.

Eager to give pleasure, Tezuka let his left hand trail down to apply a tender pressure to the hard bulge forming in Fuji's groin as he found the shorter youth's mouth once more. Both sets of knees bending, Tezuka sank down with Fuji and gently laid him on his back. Time stopped and the universe compacted into a small, hidden place within a bamboo grove's heart where only two youth's existed to pledge each others newly blossoming love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They hadn't intended to fall asleep. Indeed, they hadn't even thought of the work they had left unfinished. However, when the sound of Ryuzaki's voice, drifting about their hiding place... in a rather loud inquiry as to their whereabouts... pierced their sex induced lethargy, the hidden pair suddenly jerked wide awake. their naked bodies turning ridged with an odd kind of mind numbing terror as it suddenly dawned on them that they had actually make love at the bottom of their tennis coach's garden and were now in immediate danger of being well and truly sprung.

"Ryuzaki sensei!" Oishi's called. Fuji chuckled as he fancied that the vice captain's tone was torn between amusement and concern. "I've found both their shorts hanging on this tree branch."

Heavy footfalls sounded ominously close, and then a shadow fell across a small gap in the bamboo right in front of the nervous fugitives. Swallowing hard, Tezuka forced himself not to move; a stoic effort that was being totally unhelped by the way his wickedly grinning boyfriend was repeatedly running his fingertips over his buttocks and up and down the backs of his thighs.

"Their shorts?"

Ryuzaki's threatening form moved away and for once in his life, Tezuka completely dropped his all powerful; 'look at me, I'm ultra proud Tezuka' act to voice a heavy sigh of total relief.

For a moment, his head hung down as trembling arms threatened to fold. Instead of falling flat on his face, the regal youth swiftly managed to regain his composure as their confused coach joined Oishi to ponder the mystery of the abandoned clothing.

"The shorts are still very wet." commented the dark haired youth carefully. Behind Ryuzaki's back, Eiji's face cracked into a knowing leer as his boyfriend droned on. "And look here, wet T-shirts. Sensei, their back packs are missing. Therefore, I think they must have slipped indoors to change."

"Bless you Oishi," thought Tezuka, as the nodding coach appeared to be taking the bait; hook, line and sinker.

"Okay." she said after a moment's thought. "I'll go see if I can find them."

Waiting until she had safely vanished inside the house, Eiji then darted under a nearby barberry bush to retrieve hastily hidden back packs before sprinting up to the bamboo, dropping them, and racing back to his lover standing by the back door in one smooth, flowing motion.

"Oishi!" the red head suddenly cried out in an overly loud, highly mischievous voice guaranteed to carry all the way indoors so his coach was assured of hearing. "I remember now how I caught a glimpse of them dressed in clean clothes as they passed by the living room window. I think they went off to get lunch nya!"

Dragging his pack into their hiding place, a happily smiling Fuji calmly remarked that retrieving food was great idea. Quickly struggling into his spare clothes, Tezuka eyed his boyfriend with a mixture of amazement and disbelief as it abruptly occurred to him that any time spent with Fuji from now on was never going to be boring.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Invigorated by the rest and fully charged up with electric emotions of new found love, Tezuka and Fuji finished the mulching in record time. Thankfully, Ryuzaki never questioned their abrupt disappearance and was very pleased at the neat presentation of her prized garden by late afternoon.

Inui and Kaido had also worked a marvellous transformation on the flower beds out front while Momo' and Ryoma moaned non stop over how much their wrists and fingers ached while smelling strongly of silver polish. Takashi returned in Akutsu's company with a mountain of food and after cooking the grateful boys a superb dinner, Ryuzaki thanked them and sent them home.

Two days later, their beaming coach informed them that her party had been a great success, and after that, life for the tennis boys just cruised along as normal.

A few weeks rolled by. During that interlude, Tezuka and Fuji discovered untold joys in each others arms and dragging his mind back to the present, the Tensai smiled as Momo' and Kaido finished their laps then quickly resumed training.

About to serve to his captain, the honey haired youth walked up to the net and signalled that he wished to talk.

"Fuji..." rumbled Tezuka as he approached, "...We have to practice."

"In a moment." cocking his head to one side, Fuji gave his captain a roguish grin. "I've been scouting around the parks and found a perfect bush for us to hide in down by the river."

Spinning about on his heel, he strolled back to the baseline and served.

For once, a startled Tezuka completely missed his returning shot.

"15-love." purred Fuji as one beautiful blue eye closed in a conspiring wink.

Endless...

Okay readers, that was the CUT version. To see the full length too hot for FF Net uncut story, please check out my friend Ruji's L.J. (To be posted once she has time. Look in reviews, click on her name and follow the link)

Also, please leave a review here nya! Thanks for reading!


End file.
